


Good Morning, Ianto

by charlottefielding



Series: Torchwood Drabble Files [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefielding/pseuds/charlottefielding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto always likes mornings with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Ianto

The morning sun shone through the small gap in the curtains. Jack opened his eyes and blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight, and turned over in bed. He had no bed sheets covering him, and he smiled when we saw that Ianto was cocooned in them. He always took all of the bed sheets, but Jack didn't care.

Jack gently put an arm around the mound of bedclothes covering Ianto, and leaned in to gently kiss his forehead and beneath his hairline. Ianto stirred, his eyelids flickering, opening his eyes slowly. He instantly smiled when he saw Jack looking down at him, and lifted his head up to kiss him softly.

"I love you," Ianto whispered, centimetres from Jack's lips.  
"I love you too."


End file.
